gameweaponsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blades of Chaos
As for Kratos, no mere sword and shield would befit the newest servant of the God of War. The Blades of Chaos, forged in the foulest depths of Hades. Once attached the blades remained so, chained and seared to the flesh, a part of the bearer's body. A permanent reminder of Kratos' pledge."The Blades of Chaos are Kratos' main weapons in both God of War and God of War: Chains of Olympus. They are given to him by Ares when Kratos pledges himself as his servant. They are a pair of curved blades attached to chains seared to Kratos' forearms, giving him the ability to swing them at a great distance. They become engulfed in flames when used, but cool down when hung on Kratos' back.Kratos loses the Blades of Chaos in his final battle with Ares, when Ares strips him of his powers, and brutally rips the Blades right off his arms. They are replaced by Athena with the very similar Blades of Athena after Kratos kills Ares. Orb Costs Level 1 - n/a Level 2 - 1,500 Orbs Level 3 - 2,250 Orbs Level 4 - 3,750 Orbs Level 5 - 9,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 Icarus Lift (Air) - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle Orion's Harpoon - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. O Hades' Reverse - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. L1 Plume of Prometheus - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 Increased Damage Apollo's Ascension - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. L1 + X Apollo's Offensive (Air) - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X Hermes Rush - Ground dash attack. R1 Hermes Stomp (Air) - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 Rage of the Gods unlocked. Level 3 Increased Damage Cyclone of Chaos - 360 spin attack. L1 + square Cyclone of Chaos (Air) - 360 spin attack in the air. L1 + square Spirit of Hercules - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle Valor of Hercules - Powerful but slow combo. Triangle, triangle, square Hades Revenge - Use this attack after parrying your foe. Square or triangle or R1 Level 4 Increased Damage Rising Helios - Multi hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle Falling Helios (Air) - Multi hit air attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle Hermes Fury - Multi hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 Achilles' Flip - While Evading, press X to attack. R3 + X Tempest of the Fates unlocked. Level 5 Increased Damage Lance of the Furies - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O Lance of the Furies (Air) - In air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O Might of Hercules - Hold square during combo to unleash powerful attack. Square, hold square Athena's Blessing unlocked Category:God of War